The Earth Garrison
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They were sent down to Earth to protect it. They were unpredictable. They were God's wrath. They were the ultimate weapon. They were the Earth Garrison. Now, with all angels on Earth because of him, Metatron has them at his disposal. They're angry and he has a hunger for power. He's unstoppable. But only as long as their on his side, under his control. **Angel Family Fic**


**Just... I don't know.. Something that popped into my mind... As usual I hope that this makes sense and enjoy!**

* * *

The bunker was made to house a lot of people.

However, four archangels, one seraph, and 10 children was not what the 'lot of people' was meant to mean. The only ones to blame for this was Metatron and the archangels.

When Metatron had slammed the door shut and kicked out all angels, he had apparently set free every angel. Sam and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt ready to call it a night when the lights flickered and the very four beings they would readily admit they never wanted to see again appeared fully clothed in the entry of the bunker.

"Well this is just great..."

"Gabriel watch your tone."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Michael, but didn't respond other wise. Lucifer looked as if he was torn between being happy and trying to find a way to get as far from them as possible. Raphael merely looked as if he would like to smite everyone in the room and go on his merry way, but there was a small fact that he probably wouldn't be able to go against Michael, or Lucifer, being as they were the eldest.

"What the hell!"

Lucifer shrugged, which went ignored, the others admittedly looked as if they were wondering what was going on as well.

"What had happened?"

"Why is everything so silent? Where'd everyone go?"

It finally dawned on Sam, they didn't know what had happened. They didn't know that Metatron had cast everyone out. They didn't know what was going on. They had every right to know, so he motioned for them to follow and follow they did. Dean brought up the end gun on hand not taking any chances. Sam lead them into the main room. Leaned against the table, and spilled the beans.

* * *

Ten beings sat chained to a wall. Ten beings were unconscious. Ten beings were the greatest weapon, save the archangel's themselves, ever created. It was these ten beings who made up the earth garrison. A garrison who was sent to earth after He had created it simply because of their unpredictability. Like every angel, they loved their father and took their position very seriously, and like every child He loved them just as much and if not more.

That is what made Metatron hate them so much. They didn't do anything but destroy, they weren't even good angels. They were destruction, anything that was in the wake ended up broken. And yet He loved them more. Metatron was the one who wrote His book, he was the who was at His side everyday of every waking moment.

They were weapons of mass destruction and He had given them the protection of His most treasured creations. A groan pulled hi from his thoughts.

They were starting to wake up.

* * *

"So there is no other reason that he would do this"

Michael shook his head, the other three had went off the find a room to stay in, angels didn't need to sleep but the fall had taken a toll on everyone.

"The only thing he has ever had was jealousy. Metatron was below the seraphs and yet was brought to stand by Fathers side, record his every word. He had always been jealous of us, but we were the archangels, he couldn't get sloe enough to touch us, but..."

"But what?"

"He could touch the Earth garrison"

* * *

Bright violet eyes opened slowly. Last thing he remembered was getting ready to get some guy in Reno for cheating to get the winnings that were rightfully his. Next thing he knew someone was blindsiding him and bam here he was chained to a wall.

Sometimes humans pissed him off.

"David, I'm glad to see you are awake"

He knew that voice, he knew it like the back of his hand.

Metatron.

"Why am I chained to a wall?"

"To keep you safe little brother"

Despite his induced drowsiness, David jumped to his feet and made a grab at Metatron, had he not been chained to a wall he would have pounded his face in until it was so damaged that it took months to fix it.

"You dare lie to my face! If you didn't have me chained to this wall for _my protection _you wouldn't dare!"

Metatron sneered at him, the door on the opposite side of the room opened. A women stepped into the light.

"David, you remember our dear sister?"

As a member of the Earth garrison David felt little fear. But this angel, this sister, he like the others had much to fear.

* * *

"Why would he go after the Earth garrison?"

"What is the earth garrison?"

Michael looked from Sam to Dean and sat in the chair next to the table. Dean twitched obviously not liking the way he was sitting so close to his brother, but Michael figured if he was about to let them know of the greatest mistake his family had ever done this was the least he deserved.

"The Earth garrison is a group of ten angles who were sent down to Earth as a precaution."

"Precaution for what?"

"Not 'for', 'who'. The Earth garrison was a legion all in its own. They were unpredictable. This unpredictability is what made them so dangerous. So Father, in an attempt to keep everything calm took a special interest in them"

Michael increasingly looked uncomfortable talking about this, that much both Winchesters could see.

"They, they made quite a few others jealous because of His attention he gave to them, they hadn't deserved it... No they had... but they were different. When people think of Father's Wrath, they either think of his direct intervention or our involvement. On some occasions, rare as they were, it was true. But it was the Earth Garrison that delivered his wrath. They were the destruction to his creation. Metatron was one of the angels who openly expressed his dislike for them"

"Why would they help him then? If he was an ass to them?"

Michael ran a hand through his hair, here goes nothing.

"Because, we, The Archangels, refused them reentry into Heaven after Father became scarce"

* * *

They had stopped screaming a while ago. Every shell is hard until you reach the softness within. Naomi had always wanted to see what had made them all so 'special'.

She had yet to find it.

Metatron was happy to have the ultimate weapon now. He finally had something that could rival that of the archangels. They had simply needed to get the hidden anger to the surface, that violence that the archangels had been able to reign in them, with them in the palm of his hand he would be invincible.

"David, Andrew, prepare yourselves and the others. We will begin battle in the morning."

Both boys, eyes as gray as slate, nodded as one.

* * *

"How will we know they are around?"

Sam choose to come back to Michael's previous statement later. That seemed like another problem that had nothing to do with them and to be completely honest Sam felt it probably wasn't any of his business. But none the less, it had intreged him. But like he said, another problem for another day.

"You won't. It is one of the reasons why they were made the Earth garrison in the first. You will know they are there when the attack. It is the only way"

It was surprising that Michael was being so cooperative with them. Not only earlier this year had he been trying to kill them all and his own brother. It seemed like Metatrons little spell had changed the toughest nut.

"Why wouldn't you let them back into the big place upstairs?"

Dean got a look from Sam, but Michael gave a sigh and answered anyway.

"We were scared...Thought that Father had become scarce because of something they had done. Back then they were not in as much control as they are now"

"What do we do if they come looking for us and manage to succeed?"

"Come get us, if we are not around. They are powerful but we are still above them."

"Alright"

"I mean it Sam, they are not to be underestimated. They will use that to their advantage. Do not let them get the upper hand. If they do come for you, us, let me and my brothers deal with them. They will kill you"

This changed the entire game.

"Now, I am going to retire with my brothers. If I know Metatron as well as I believe I do, then he has the Earth garrison under his control and will readily begin battle, my brothers and I, as well as you, should be well rested for when this happens. I bid you a good night, and stay vigilant"

Michael stood and left the room without another word.

* * *

When he had found his brothers, he was surprised to find them in the same room. On the same bed. Lucifer was the only one to still be awake. Gabriel was leaning against him as he quietly snored into his shoulder. Michael could tell that Lucifer was trying to conceal the glee at the small sign of love from a brother, but he had been an elder brother for far too long to not be able to see under the mask.

He was happy they were together again.

It was easy to see that they all were.

"Do you think that he would honestly use the Earth Garrison against us?"

Michael shrugged as he sat awkwardly on the side of the bed. It wouldn't surprise him if he did and judging by the look on Lucifer's face he was having the same thought process. Someone tugged on the back of his shirt and Michael let out a low squawk as he was pulled down into Gabriel's other side. His grace bursting with long concealed emotion. It smacked them hard, almost knocking the breath out of them.

_Stop Fighting_

The elder two exchanged looks. If they were really going up against the Ten, then maybe they should work together.

Maybe they should try.

* * *

"Brother, we are ready to attack when you want us"

Metatron nodded his head. David wasn't technically the leader of the group, but where he went the others tended to follow. Naomi was still trying to break a couple of the others, but as long as he had David and Andrew, he was good to go.

"Gather your weapons, we leave at midnight"

David nodded and spun on his heel. The wall in his path crumbled to dust.

That wasn't even an intention focus of his power.

Metatron smirked to himself, this was too easy. Some warriors the Earth Garrison were, easily defeated by two simple angels. It was time they were shown their place, Weapons and nothing more. The scribe of God spun on his heel too. Walking down one of the unused passageways. To an unopened door. Unlocking it with a spell only a certain few knew he walked inside slowly. The room illuminating in a light that wasn't really there.

On the floor sat and angel, bloody trench coat, sweat drenched black hair. If one didn't know any better they would have thought that he was dead.

"You lose Castiel, they are under my control now, first I will have them take out the archangels and then I will come back for you, I am afraid you will not be around for my new Heaven"

Castiel slowly but surely looked up at him, blood crusting around his neck crackling and falling to the floor flake by flake.

"You wi-will never get away wi-with this...I wi-will not let yo-you"

Using what last of his strength he could possess Castiel lunged at Metatron, flying up from the floor and ramming right into his chest.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Sam was just finishing up research when they had arrived.

Castiel appeared before him, bloody and disheveled, falling as soon as his feet touched the floor. Sam let out a yell as the angel pitched forward, he scrambled over the table to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME! Cas can you hear me? Wake up man! Wake up!"

Feet could be heard pounding on the floor coming nearer and nearer. They came running around the corner, swords blazing and Dean's gun waving around. At the sight of the downed angel, the four archangels were quick to get to their brothers side. Michael gently pulled Castiel's head from Sam's lap and deposited it in his own.

"Mike! Whats wrong with him! Is he ok! What happened!"

"Gabe, calm down he is going to be just fine"

Raphael gently patted the younger archangel's shoulder as he got down to Castiel's ground level. Eyes scanning over the seraph as if he were x-raying him with his eyes. His grace tentatively touching Castiel's. He jumped back as the downed seraph's eyes shot open and he jumped at him from his position in Michael's lap, there was no doubt in the healers mind that if Michael had not wrapped an arm around him that Castiel would have made impact sending them all falling to the floor again.

"Cas! Whats happened! Who did this to you?"

But Castiel was hysterical, repeating his message over and over again until he was sure that they had gotten it in their minds.

Metatron had found the Earth Garrison.

They were under his control.

He was going to have them attack at midnight.

Everyone spun around to look at the large clock on the wall. Eyes widening, hands gripping the hilts of their swords tightly and setting Castiel gently in one of the cushioned seats.

The alarms went off.

* * *

The archangels all stood to their full height. Their human clothes sizzling out as armor replaced it. A horn appeared on Gabriel's left side. A silver pitchfork materialized in Lucifer's hand. A sword swirled into flame in Michael's. Two daggers formed out of air in Raphael's.

Michael's eyes blazed as he looked around the room at what he had as soldiers, clear as day taht he wasn't just an elder brother but a commander as well.

"They can defend, but will easily be over powered."

Lucifer looked up at him then back at the Winchesters. He knew what Michael was wanting them to do, but then again.

"Brother, shall we give them armor?"

"Yes, and give Dean Winchester Castiel's sword, he will need it"

"What of Sam?"

"He will be fine, but if you must, I do believe Balthazar has a bow that he has not used in centuries"

And, so, Sam and Dean Winchester found themselves being outfitted in seraphs armor. The straps expanded into a hard outer shell, protection even in your blind spot. Gabriel stood in front of Dean, hands wrapped around the sheath of a blade, pulling it out slowly, the silver metal shining in the light of the bunker. The hilt was decorated in jewels of oranges and reds. A word in the blade began to glow a fiery orange.

"Whats it say?"

"It says Cassiel, ask questions later ok"

Dean nodded and took the sword that Gabriel was presenting to him.

"Do not kill them, they are not themselves at the moment"

Nobody was dumb enough to go against Michael when he was in commander mode. They all simply nodded.

That's when the top of the Bunker was torn off. The angels took to the, all except Gabriel. He turned to Sam for a mere moment, the two humans looking up in awe at the night sky (considering that the bunker was under ground).

"Sammy you asked Mike how you would know if they were here.. This is how.."

And Gabriel unfurled three large golden wings and leaped into the night sky.

The battle had just begun.

* * *

Metatron wasn't actually there, oh the archangels could feel him in the near distance, but he was not in the battle itself.

Coward.

Michael froze mid wing beat when he saw him, they all froze. They had not seen hide nor hair of any of these particular brothers since they had denied them reentry into Heaven. And yet, right there in front of them, was David.

And Andrew.

It was worrying only seeing two out of the ten that they came from, but they were the 'leaders' of the rag tag group. They were the most violent, when provoked anyways. The wind beat against them, in accordance to David's mood. Andrew clenched his fist together, markings illuminating in his skin, glowing like the stars in the night sky.

"Andrew, David, stop this! What has gotten into you!"

"Don't. tell. me. what. to. do!"

Every word was echoed in the air around them. David's true voice was leaking out. A dagger materialized in his left hand and he swan dived towards them. He tackled Micheal right out of the sky. Andrew had his bow out and notched, arrow speeding in the air towards Lucifer.

"David enough!"

"NO! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Michael regretted it the instant he did it, but he grasped the back of David's hooded robe and swung him around, flinging him into the air as hard as he could.

"DON"T HURT THEM! THEIR EYES! LOOK AT THEIR EYES!"

But they never got the chance for three more were upon them. The clouds rolling in, reminding every angel in the area, should there be anymore, the reason that this particular group was put on Earth. William, Daniel, and Isaac cornered Gabriel.

Isaac grabbed his front as the other two latched onto his wings. They were willing to fall with him if it meant he fell from the sky. That was the unpredictability they were talking about. While he struggled with him, Gabriel got a good look at Isaac's eyes. They were different, and it was frightening the he recognized the person behind the work done to the small angle currently trying to kill him.

Naomi had always been more then willing to 'reeducate' her siblings, more like experiment on.

Isaac's eyes, which were usually vibrant orange, were now a dull gray.

Naomi was brain washing them. She gave Metatron control over their mind and sub conscience.

"I'm sorry kiddos!"

Gabriel grabbed his horn, held it to his lips, and blew. Isaac went flailing backwards as Gabriel spun sharply dislodging the other two and sending them flying in opposite directions.

Raphael let out a noise as two more fell upon him. Matthew and Benjamin were lunging at him, swiping glinting swords with his every move. He let out a shout as one almost nicked his wing. He was pushed up against Lucifer, the elder sparing him a look, as he fought against three of them. Noah, Jacob, and Alexander. He screamed as a knife was driven into his left lower wing.

Jacob had gotten him.

The other three archangel's froze.

Metatron ordered for the kill.

Like he said, too easy, they would never harm the Earth Garrison. The Archangels had trained them, had raised them. Naomi's work had yet to fail him. This went to prove, he could not fail.

Their emotion was clouding their movements, Love was weakness.

"David! Please! Just listen to me!"

"NO! ALL WE WANTED WAS TO COME HOME AND YOU REFUSED! YOU BANISHED US!"

Michael didn't know what to do. His brothers were being cut down slowly, they weren't as young as they used to be you know. David swung at him, this time getting a good swipe in his side, the armor around it breaking away as red slowly fell from it. He was going to die, they were all going to die. None of the Earth Garrison had control a the moment. He looked down at the Winchesters, at least they were holding their own, at the moment.

"WE WERE SCARED MICHAEL!"

That caught his attention. Turning back to his littlest brother, and coughing as he body slammed into him. His wings were failing him, or David was pushing him towards the ground. Both of which were very scary thoughts. But he stared into his eyes, David or what used to be David stared back. It looked as if Naomi's work was actually failing her, David was breaking free of her grasp.

"Davi, were you scared?"

The bright violet was starting to crack through the gray, David was coming back and it was actually David. He was beginning to gain control of them again, his wings beating against Davids. Keeping them in the air.

"We...I...Daddy wasn't talking to us anymore...I just wanted someone to say everything was going to be ok...I was scared Mikey"

David was no longer fighting against him. His eyes were more violet then gray now. David was with him, not Matatron's drone. Michael put his sword away, and gathered the younger angel close to him.

He whispered in his ear, "Everything is going to be just fine"

Around him, he saw the others shaking their heads, their eyes shining with color instead of dull gray. David sunk into Michael's chest. Small arms coming up to wrap around him the best they could manage.

"NO! YOU ARE TO KILL THEM! I ORDER YOU TO KILL THEM!"

David stilled, broke from Michael's arms, and threw his sword at the scribe with a skill that should have surprised them.

"You do not order us to do shit! I only listen to Michael!"

Michael was stunned into silence,as was everyone else who knew the Earth Garrison, to have them pledge allegiance to you was something many would have killed to hear.

David did it willingly without any provoking.

The sword did as intended, went straight through Metatron's wing and down into the stone structure of the broken Bunker roof down below. Gabriel and Lucifer latched onto the hood of the robes of the earthen warrior nearest to them. Raphael had his arms latched around the waists of two of his attackers, the third was leaning into his back, arms wrapped around his neck loosely, chin resting on his shoulder.

Michael came up behind David, re-wrapping him in his embrace. David was still stiff as a board, but allowed the movement.

"Davi, let me take it from here. Let us help you, let yourselves rest now"

* * *

They had sentenced Metatron to prison until Father dealt with him, treason against Heaven was a high charge.

They had summoned Naomi, gave her the same punishment as Metatron.

They had put the bunker back together. Helped fix all that was broken.

Around the lounge of the bunker they sat, Sam and Dean healing from the hits Andrew had managed to get in. Four archangels, not fighting one another any longer, one seraph who was healing as they spoke, and ten sleeping children.

Michael pulled David closer and the blanket over the young warrior. David was sound asleep, which was kid of adorable even if the kid had just tried to kill them all, happily in the presence of his eldest brothers.

Andrew was sprawled out on Lucifer's right, Alexander on his left, and Noah above him on the back of the couch he was residing on. Jacob in his lap. Each arm wrapped around each child on either side, completely trying to hide the way he nuzzled the back of Noah's hand from its position resting on his shoulder. His chin resting soft on the top of Jacob's head.

Gabriel had two bodies sprawled out across his lap, a hand rest in the hair of both boys. Isaac was curled up in his jacket and blanket directly beside his head. Jacob and Daniel were using his thighs as pillows.

Raphael had his arms wrapped around Matthew and Benjamin, both twisted into his sides as they sat there.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, we try to find the revers of Metatron's spell-"

"Or bust open the doors and start after that"

Michael once again said something about 'tone' to which Gabriel stuck his tongue out again.

"As I was saying, we will reopen Heaven and call everyone back, then we might simply stay away for a bit."

"Besides, it might be best if we got these guys home again"

Michael nodded at Lucifer. Lucifer smiled at the small nod. Gabriel was happy they weren't fighting, and Raphael didn't look as it he wanted to smite them all and go on his merry way any more.

It may have only been a couple ours sense they had been brought here, but, maybe they could be a family again.

* * *

**Soooo? I hope you like it!**


End file.
